


Your love lifts me up in the sky

by XGarroway



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Lawlight Week, Lawlight Week 2017, M/M, NSFW, Sex in a "public" place, explicit - Freeform, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGarroway/pseuds/XGarroway
Summary: Misa persuades L and Light of leaving the Kira case for a while and go on a quick trip to London. Tension between the two males has been building up for a while, and when they finally board the London Eye alone, things get spicy...





	Your love lifts me up in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally written by me for Lawlight Week 2017, a month ago. My url is @voldy-in-my-turban and this is the second fanfic I've ever written, so please be patient with me :P

Yes, he was definitely asking again.

“Could you tell me again what point is there in coming here, right in the middle of the investigation?”

Amane Misa, who was clinging from Light-kun’s arm while walking down the street, frowned at L yet again. Light-kun, meanwhile, focused his stare on the distance, as if to ignore the imminent outburst.

“C’mon, Ryuzaki. It’s not like we were making any progress anyway. Besides, I really wanted to visit London with my Light.” And she squeezed the brunet’s arm even tighter.

L observed the other’s reactions closely, the long chain dangling and clinking between them as they walked side by side. Of course a quick visit to Europe didn’t hold enough merit to take the handcuffs off; not when it was Kira they were talking about. Still, the detective couldn’t get rid of the sensation that had been troubling him ever since that first time he observed him through surveillance cameras. Like there were other reasons why the other male should be stared at. It probably had something to do with his face, which made it aesthetically appealing. It brought L to a confusing state between pleasure and frustration.

Or maybe it had nothing to do with his being handsome or not, but with how he was so calm and collected all the time or how he kept on swearing he wasn’t Kira, no matter what measures L took. The detective did remember, though, that time he persuaded Yagami-san into pretending to try to kill his son. At that time, Light-kun’s face was very much alive. With fear, yes, but alive all the same. To think of what sorts of expressions that ever-nonchalant face could make… L found it fascinating.

He was curious to figure out what those reactions of his meant, but that was as far as he could rationalize it.

As they walked alongside the Thames, people would stare at them. At first, the detective didn’t quite grasp what got them so impressed. It was Light-kun the one to solve the mystery.

“Ryuzaki… could you please remove the handcuffs? People are staring.”

Hm. L hadn’t considered the social implications of two males chained to each other in public. If he were to explain the situation to passersby they would most probably understand, but at a second thought giving Kira’s location away wasn’t a sensible idea.

Yet, he couldn’t afford removing the handcuffs.

“My apologies Light-kun, but that is not a possibility.” the detective answered in a toneless voice.

“I thought you’d say so.” the brunet replied.

“However there is an alternative that will avoid strangers from seeing the handcuffs.”

Before the other could ask what that alternative was, L tugged from the chain, pushing it into his oversized pants’ pocket until Light-kun’s hand was forced into it as well.

“R-Ryuzaki…!”

The brunet tried to remove his hand but the older male’s long fingers made their way in too, holding it in place.

“Please avoid moving your hand more than necessary, since it could bring undesired consequences.”

Like the chains showing again. His wide grey-black eyes dragged upwards to the other’s face, and the detective was surprised to catch him blushing intensely. Why was he so embarrassed? Did it have something to do with the unexpected contact? It didn’t make much sense, given they lived attached to each other 24/7.

Amane Misa walked by Light-kun’s opposite side, happy to crush his arm with her body and completely unaware of her boyfriend’s hand in the man’s front pocket or his flustered expression. That somehow brought L a mild satisfaction.

“Look, Light, the Big Ben tower!” Misa then squealed, while pointing at the famous building.

“The tower is not named ‘Big Ben’.” L corrected her. “That is actually a common mistake. This is the London Clock Tower. Big Ben is the name of the bell.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” the blonde dismissed with a flicker of her hand. “Come, Light, let’s take a picture!”

She swiftly withdrew a cellphone from the insides of her purse and pulled her boyfriend closer before taking a picture of both of them with the Tower at the background, clearly avoiding to capture the detective in it. Light-kun tried to slide his hand out of L’s pocket at that moment, and the older male’s fingers instinctively tightened their grip to stop him from doing so. Amane still didn’t realize.

The young woman then hopped around in the look for a passerby who would take several pictures of her posing around the building. The chained pair stood aside, in silence. L could feel Light-kun was standing rigidly next to him, the hand in his pocket forcefully stiff. It seemed having his hand pressed against the older male’s thigh was unsettling him beyond concealment.

“I wonder why those foreigners to a country tend to be so fascinated about said country’s architecture.” the detective found himself chattering. “And why they apparently experience a nervous impulse to take pictures.”

“That’s just how people are, Ryuzaki.” Light answered with a mildly strained voice. “They treasure memories of things they’re unable to experience on a daily basis.”

“Are not their daily lives good enough?” L asked then, puzzled at his philosophical response.

“Ugh, nevermind. You wouldn’t understand if I explained it to you.”

The brunet rolled his eyes, his whole body posture changing into a more relaxed demeanor. Watching closely, the other raised a thumb to his lips.

“Is that so?”

“Well, you grew up here, didn’t you?”

“That is not entirely true, but I get your point.”

L remembered mentioning something about that, months ago, when they were just pretending to be college mates and played tennis. Things had changed a lot since then. More specifically, they began changing in the middle of Light’s confinement. Before that, the teen was usually tidy and expressionless; the living image of a psychopath.

But he’d been displaying a multiplicity of faces, reactions and voices ever since. When his powers were transferred to the Third Kira and he lost his memories of his crimes, he became a completely different person. And for some reason, L found that really annoying at the beginning. But as weeks went by and he got to know the other, he ended up realizing Light Yagami might be even more fascinating than Kira.

Then the detective realized that, all throughout his mental speech, he had been staring at the brunet, and the other had noticed. He felt an impulse to look away, but that would’ve called his attention too much, so he just limited himself to keep on nibbling his thumbnail while observing the other.

“Then how about you make sure you remember today?” the other suggested with a dim smile. “All memories are meant to be treasured.”

Inside his pocket, Light-kun’s fingers slowly coiled, caressing L’s leg and intertwining with his own. His copper-brown eyes were warm, peaceful. It made the other feel like he was being stared through… L’s stomach constricted.

“Ryuzaki…” the brunet whispered.

“Light!” Misa came running in their direction, and Light took a step to the side, in a way that would avoid her from seeing his hand, still in the older male’s front pocket. “Come on, let’s go to the London Eye! I want to see the city from above with you!”

“Is that strictly necessary? You can just look at a satellite image.” L suggested, his usual nonchalant words now acquiring an annoyed edge.

“But that’s not romantic!” the woman replied, apparently believing it to be a solid argument. “Besides, if you don’t want to come you can just let Light go and wait for us here.”

“Leaving Kira and the Second Kira alone in a foreign country wouldn’t be sensible, so that won’t be possible.” the detective retorted, narrowing his eyes.

“Then we should hurry.” Light-kun cut in, before L could give Misa a piece of his salty mind. “It’s almost nine, so the last ride is about to begin.”

“Yay!” the blonde hopped on the spot with joy and proceeded to drag the pair across Westminster Bridge.

The raven-haired man looked around, observing how the buildings’ lighting reflected on the Thames, the whole world to his left and right a black immensity smeared with gold and silver and the wheel’s red gleams. It was true that he grew up in England, but he spent most of that time at Wammy’s House. Technically speaking, that was his first time visiting London too. For a great part of the day, he was unable to recall anything that had been really special about the experience, except maybe for the strawberry shortcake he had for lunch. But as the trio walked side by side, with Light-kun brushing his fingers against his leg beneath the denim, L felt excited, like the best part of their journey was about to begin.

The brunet then squeezed his hand, and L shivered. Weird sensations darted through his body, a clash of heat and cold and an undeniably pleasant restlessness. He wasn’t naive enough to ignore what those chills meant… but he couldn’t remember the last time he felt such raw yearning either. He glanced at Light-kun, only to find out the other was already looking at him, his pupils dilated and his lips slightly parted.

L shivered again, but this time out of pure desire.

The three of them finally got to the London Eye, but L didn’t give a damn about it anymore; he just wanted to drag Light to their hotel room already. They were able to catch the last two capsules, the first was almost full, the second, completely empty. But when the trio proceeded towards the empty one, a woman stopped them.

“Sorry, but capsules must be completely filled before boarding the following one. One of you must go in the other one.”

“Of course!” Misa smiled cheerfully and turned to look at the other two, before clutching Light-kun’s arm again. “Ryuzaki, go on that one and leave the empty capsule to us.”

“That cannot be.” L replied, investing lots of effort in keeping his mental smug smile to himself. He pulled the hand off his pocket, and held the brunet’s wrist for Amane to see. “Yagami-kun and I are handcuffed to each other, remember?”

“Well, let him go, you creep!” she retorted, glaring at the man who dared keep her away from her boyfriend.

“Misa, stop…” Light began, but L interrupted him.

“Excuse me, lady.” he called in english, and the woman from before approached them. He pointed one of his slim fingers at the blonde. “She will be taking the full capsule.”

“What?! Ryuzaki, you…”

“Go, Misa.” Light commanded her. Her eyes, blue due to contact lens, widened as she gave him an interrogatory stare. The young man then smiled and whispered something in her ear, which made her face light up. She gladly walked towards the capsule, smiling and as if in a daze.

“Well done.” the detective murmured, before the pair boarded the empty capsule.

The movement was slow, almost to the extent of being unnoticeable. And once they drifted away from the platform, L was hit by the realization that he’d be alone with Light, surrounded by nothing and without any means to get away, for the following half an hour. His hands began to sweat.

“Come here.” the brunet called, tugging from L’s cuffed wrist to the left of the capsule. The detective obliged.

“Are you trying to find a blind spot where Amane-san can’t stare at us?” he inquired, half-joking half-serious.

“I’d hurt her if I pushed her away, but it’s still unsettling to have her around all the time.” he explained, leaning against the transparent wall.

“So you are saying you are willing to put up with her in order not to hurt her feelings.” L summed up, and began nibbling his thumb. “Don’t you think that would be unfair for both of you?”

Light-kun’s copper eyes dragged down to the floor, his cheeks reddening slightly.

“You don’t even love her.”

The detective didn’t go through the trouble of analyzing his words before uttering them. But he wouldn’t take them back, since he believed in them wholeheartedly. The brunet laughed without humor.

“I thought I did.” He said, but it seemed more like he was thinking out loud. “Or more like I needed her… though now I don’t know why.”

That sounded reasonable, L thought. If Light and Misa were truly Kira and the Second Kira before they lost their memories, as he thought, the odds were the male used to manipulate her to use her superior power. He was reminded once again the handsome young man in front of him was a mass murderer. He was also surprised the thought of that no longer repelled him, but rather made his heart race.

“To be honest, I never thought she was your type.” L murmured, a bit absent-mindedly, his lips playing around his thumb. “And that is probably because she is not your type at all.”

Whoops. He didn’t mean to say that last part out loud. Light-kun arched an eyebrow at him.

“Wow.” he shifted to the side to face the older male. “Then who  _ is _ my type according to you?”   


“To begin with, someone with more than two neurons.” L answered automatically, the corner of his lip rising, and Light shook his head, laughing a soft, pleasant laugh that warmed the other up in the most improper way.   


“Still, I’m a man, Ryuzaki. I could fall for, or feel attracted to, someone’s looks only.” he replied, his copper eyes shifting towards L.

“Wrong.” the detective smirked darkly and paced forward, gradually moving closer to him. “You find intelligence to be the most appealing of all qualities. And you are at your best when facing a challenge. That is the type of person you should be with.”

The man knew that, because he was just the same. That was what got him so fascinated about the brunet. That was why they were in that situation. Because Light’s witty answers and unfathomable reasons had lured him in, until he found his mind intoxicated with the sight, sound and scent of the other.

“You mean…” the younger male gave a step forward then, their faces only inches apart. His darkened eyes were loaded with so much meaning they made L’s pulse run wild. “... someone like you, L?”

It was the first time Light called him that since they’d been attached to each other, and its sound in those lips filled L’s body to the top with heat.

To hell with the hotel. He wanted him now.

“I would be a fine example.” the detective whispered, and smashed his lips against Light’s.

The kiss was rough, almost violent, and tongues and teeth clashed as they fought for dominance. The brunet’s long fingers coiled around L’s neck and intertwined in his mess of raven hair, messing it up even more. Meanwhile, the older male’s hands clutched the front of Light’s shirt, ripping off the first two buttons.

Next thing he knew, he had slammed the young man against the transparent wall and had pinned his wrists above his head. it was warm inside his mouth, and L couldn’t help wanting more. He wanted to make a mess out of Light. He wanted to see his flushed face and hear his cries again. The detective stepped even closer, his whole body pressed against the other, as their tongues danced together, their hot breaths mixing.

“L…” the brunet sighed into the kiss. His cheeks were vividly blushed, and his eyes narrowed with desire when they focused on him. “How long have you been waiting to do that?”

“More than I would like to admit.” He whispered, and felt heat exploding in his face as well.

Light-kun smirked, his eyes slowly dragging to the other’s parted lips.

“What is it that you want right now?”

He wanted to devour Light. To touch and bite and kiss his body. He wanted to make him his, inch by inch, and leave nothing behind.

“I want you to moan for me.” He groaned, the pressure in his pants’ front increasing.

“You have half an hour to make me.”

And then they were kissing again, their bodies crushing each other, irreparably lost in the ecstasy of a great wave of lust and craving that had finally been released. L’s fingers abandoned the other’s wrists and began undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt. Meanwhile, with his now free hands Light stretched the chain joining them and used it to surround L’s waist and pull him closer.

The detective finished undoing all the buttons, and his lips proceeded downwards, spreading wet kisses over the brunet’s jaw, neck, and down to his collarbone where he carved the shape of his teeth in the other’s smooth skin.

“Ah…” he gasped; the sound was like music to L’s ears.

The older male continued his conquest by moving towards his shoulder, and down to the chest. His hands undid the khaki’s zip and slid beneath the open shirt with determination, enclosing Light’s lower back, then slithering down to the insides of his pants. Slowly, he groped the man’s bare buttocks. At the same time, his expert tongue found the other’s nipple, and Light-kun shivered.

“L…” The letter rolled in his tongue, dense and addictive, like honey. “C-Can I touch you?”

The detective didn’t hesitate the slightest bit.

“Go ahead, Light.”

The brunet forced a hand into the scarce space between their bodies and reached down to rub the front of L’s pants. He sighed in approval, feeling how his member grew even harder under the touch. The younger male then pulled him out and began pumping him.

“Ah-n…” The direct contact with skin felt almost too good; it sent chills up his spine and made it hard to hold back his voice.

He pulled Light into another round of heated kisses, the intensity increasing due to the amazing pleasure shaking L. He groped the other’s ass a little longer, and then, with sudden determination, slid a finger between his cheeks and teased the brunet’s asshole.

“A-ah! L…” Light’s grip around L’s length tightened, his voice broke.

“Yes, Yagami-kun?” He purred in his ear, and without warning his middle finger entered the young man.

“A-aaah! Ugh!” His back arched due to both pain and pleasure, and his free hand grabbed the back of the detective’s head and tugged his hair. He pressed his face on the hollow space between L’s neck and shoulder, and suffocated his moans against his ashen skin. Gradually, he mustered enough self-control to resume the stroking up and down L’s member.

L wanted to make sure he prepared the other properly. It’d be too inconvenient if Amane-san saw Light limping on his way out and began asking questions. He pulled his finger out of the brunet’s entrance and brought them to the other’s lips. Light-kun was flushed and breathless, but he took the detective’s fingers in his mouth all the same. He licked them all over, the movement of his tongue encompassing with his fingers at the tip of L’s length and ripping gasps from the man’s throat.

Once his fingers were properly lubricated, he thrust them back into Light, three at a time. The man moaned loudly in his arms.

“How does it feel, Light?” The detective whispered.

“Ngh… ough...” Light-kun’s hand clenched into a fist in the midst of his raven-black hair, as he tried to gather the strength to reply. “Not… enough… want more…”

“What do you want?”

The brunet tightened around his fingers.

“Your cock… I want you inside of me!”

L smirked.

“Roger.”

He swiftly slid his fingers out and grabbed Light by the waist, making him turn and face outwards. He then pulled the other’s pants down to his ankles, held his hips and thrusted his way in. Light’s response was immediate: his legs shivered, his muscles tightened around L, and both his hands slammed the glass as he let out a fervent cry.

“ _ Aaaaaaahhh! _ ” The man held still for a moment, allowing him to get used to his shape and size, and then proceeded to thrust in down to the hilt and out to the tip, ripping one moan after another from the male in his arms. “A-aaagh! Mnh!  _ Ah! _ ”

A variety of noises mixed together and bounced on the walls around them: their hasty breaths, the symphony of their combined, encompassed groans, the wet and slapping sounds their bodies produced. All of it, added to the pleasure of feeling Light’s hot, tight inside, was driving L crazy.

“Aaaahh! Aah-aaah!”

“Ngh… Uh-n…”

Without cutting the back-and-forth movement of his hips, L looked up to glance over Light-kun’s shoulder. There, on the glass above the night and the city, their reflections stared back at them. The brunet’s face was completely red, his eyelids half way closed as if parted between staying fully conscious of the situation and giving in to the ecstasy. With his shirt open and his pants down, the other could see pretty much everything, including how his member leaked with precum. A trail of saliva appeared at the corner of his open mouth too.

“Look at yourself.” L groaned, stabbing the other again and again. “So lewd.”

“Ah-I… It’s… nh… your fault…” He replied. “You… make me this way-ufh! Fuck...”

At that, the detective grinned and leaned closer, to lick his earlobe. One of his hands landed on the glass, and moved upwards to hold the other’s.

“You are beautiful, Light Yagami.” The brunet shivered and tightened around him. L found it adorable. “Do you mind if I take a picture? I’d really like to treasure this memory.”

“W-What…?”

Without further ado, he withdrew a cellphone from his back pocket, set the front camera and held it in front of them. On the screen, he could see Light’s upper body and gorgeous face. He rested his chin on the other’s shoulder and licked his sweaty neck while looking at the camera through the corner of his eye. Snap.

“That was a good one.” He commented, putting the phone away. “You’re truly sublime.”

“You…” L didn’t wait for the curses that would surely be delivered to him. He resumed the task of hitting Light’s prostate, deeper, harder. “ _ Aaaaaaahhh! _ ”

Light-kun… surely was loud. L loved his voice.

“L…” He called between clenched teeth. “Uhn! L!”

“Yes…?”

“I want… to kiss you-awh!”

With lots of effort, the brunet removed one of his palms from the glass and reached around to grab the other male’s head and kiss him passionately over his shoulder. L’s hands seized the opportunity to explore his body, one of them stopping to pinch his nipple, the other one squeezing the tip of his leaking arousal.

“Mmmhn…Mph!”

How was it even possible… to experience so much pleasure? It was so sweetly maddening, it made L forget it was Kira he was holding and fucking and kissing. It made him forget all that was wrong about this, including the little detail of transparent capsule floating over the Thames. It made him want to melt forever in this sensation.

Such powerful ecstasy… it was deadly.

The detective made Light turn in his arms. His legs almost gave in and he placed both hands in L’s shoulders, their foreheads pressed together. The older male kissed him and dragged him to the center of the capsule, where he took a seat on the oval wooden bench and pulled Light onto his lap.

“Take it off.” The brunet sighed into the kiss, clutching L’s white t-shirt. The other obliged, getting rid of the garment, and he embraced Light immediately afterwards, their bare chests pressed against each other. Both their hearts were racing wild.

They kissed for a while, until Light-kun’s hand closed around the detective’s member and placed it against his entrance again. Slowly, he moved down until he had taken L to the hilt.

“Mnh! You’re… so big… it feels amazing…”

“Ugh…” The detective shivered, and pulled him closer in order to breathe into the other’s mouth. “I- want to mess you up, Light.”

“Yeah… do it. Fuck me senseless…”

L sealed their lips together and grabbed the brunet’s waist. They moved together as one, and soon their kiss was broken by the unstoppable urge to moan. Light’s body was shaking all over, but he stubbornly kept on moving his hips up and down, far too lost in the pleasure to even consider the consequences it’d bring to him physically.

“A-aagh… ah! Uh… aaahh!”

L was thunderstruck. He could have never imagined Kira would be so goddamned sexy. He pressed his lips on Light’s collarbone and sucked. So what if Amane found out about them? He wanted to leave his mark all over him, so the other would be unable to ever forget how being touched and fucked by him felt like.

“Aaawwh!  _ Ahh _ !” The heat in L’s navel was growing, his length was close to bursting. “L! I’m… about to…”

“Go ahead.”

The detective’s fingers coiled around Light’s swelled member and stroked him at the same rhythm of the slapping sounds their hips produced.

“Ah! F-fuck… that- don’t…  _ Aaaaahhh _ !” Light-kun came, hard, his cum shooting out of his length with impressive force and splashing all over L’s stomach. The arch his back traced snapped, and he collapsed over the older male’s chest, panting fiercely, his nails digging in L’s pale shoulder blades.

He wanted to see Light’s face so bad… he raised a hand to the other’s head and pulled his hair gently… only to find out the brunet was frowning, his face bright red. He was angry. Immediately afterwards, he began moving up and down again.

“L-Light…” It felt so good the detective could hardly speak. “Don’t force yourself…”

“B-but…” the other growled. “You didn’t come.”

“Still, it’s enough.” he cupped Light’s face in his hands. “You did great.”

He pecked the other’s lips softly, to reassure his words. The younger male kissed him back. Even when L hadn’t gone all the way, it still was amazing…

“L…” Light whispered. “Let me blow you.”

“You don’t need to do that…”

“But I want to.”

Slowly, Light got off L’s lap and kneeled between his parted legs. He began biting the other’s inner thighs and kissing around the area. His copper eyes then rose to stare at him as he licked a trail of cum off L’s stomach. The sight was almost too erotic for the detective to take. He wanted to burn it in his memory.

“Do you mind?” he asked, stroking his brown hair with one hand and withdrawing the phone with the other.

“Not at all.” Light purred, and kissed his tip.

He ran a hand down L’s abdomen, moistening up his fingers with his own semen, and then closed them around the man’s length to fondle him while teasing his tip with his tongue. Then, he pulled him into his hot mouth

“Ohh…” he took the picture, but in the middle of pleasure he cared little about checking if it was well taken. He dropped the item and held Light’s head with both hands, thrusting into the depths of his throat.

“Mmmph! Aghmmh…”

Squelching sounds filled the capsule, sounds of Light’s lips moving up and down L, the suction that overcame him every time the brunet pulled out to the tip and then took him in again. The detective found himself moaning. He was about to burst.

“Light-kun…” he called, warning the other of the proximity. “S-stop… nh…” but he wouldn’t stop. L’s legs began spasming with delight, and before he knew it, he reached climax. “ _ Light! _ ”

He screamed out the other’s name at the same time he emptied the fruit of his orgasm in the brunet’s mouth.

Light choked on the sudden outburst of fluid in his throat, but managed to swallow most of it. That… L looked away. The journey was about to reach its end and he couldn’t afford growing hard again.

“Did you like that?” the brunet asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and pulling L down into one last passionate kiss.

“Obviously.” the detective groaned in his mouth.

A few minutes later they both jumped off the transparent capsule, fully dressed and acting like nothing happened, and approached Misa who was sitting on a bench nearby. L wanted to laugh. Did he just really have sex with Light-kun on the London Eye, over the Thames? It felt unreal, and yet he had taken pictures.

“Did you have fun?” The detective asked the young woman, who wouldn’t stop frowning at him.

“Not as much as I would have had you let me ride with Light.” she hissed, before intertwining her arm with the brunet’s. “Anyway, when we get to the hotel I’ll have you all for myself.” she sang.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.” L contradicted her. “I cannot remove the handcuffs, so Yagami-kun will have to sleep with me as usual.”

“What?! Ryuzaki you pervert! Why won’t you leave us alone already? And why do you reek of sweat? So disgusting…”


End file.
